Harry Potter: The void
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: As Zed and company teach at Hogwarts, they soon come to blows with one of the most powerful elements in Runeterra and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Finally, the sequel to my Harry Potter and League of Legends crossover is finally here.**

* * *

Zed couldn't help, but feel annoyed. He was currently grading the homework that he assigned to his classes. Back in his world, he didn't have to do anything of this sort. Still, he would swallow his pride and grade these children for their work. So far, most did fairly well, getting an average of 80 percent. However, some had did terrible in the assignment, mostly those from Slytherin. He chuckled at this, a bit amused that the arrogant Slytherin house was doing poorly in his class. As he graded, he looked at Quinn, who was currently feeding Valor with fish that she had the house elves prepare for him. He rose an eyebrow at that. He had never seen such a symbiotic relationship between human and an animal before, yet these two were treating each other like family.

"Do you plan to help me grade this or are you just going to stand there and feed your bird?" Asked Zed as he finished grading a homework. Quinn just turned to Zed.

"You know that I have no knowledge on the assignment." Said Quinn.

"I have an answer sheet here." Said Zed, holding up a piece of paper with the correct answers to the homework. "You can use it to help with answering this stack of homework." He then gave her the sheet and a pile of homework. Pursing her lip, Quinn nevertheless did so and began grading the homework.

"You sure gave them a lot." Commented Quinn after grading a set of the homework that Zed had given the students. The homework was a set of four pieces of papers contained true or false and multiple choice questions, detailing about the dark arts and the three unforgiveable curses.

"I wanted to see if they can handle it." Said Zed after finishing another set of homework. "The rest won't be this long."

"Hopefully." Said Quinn as she graded. "Otherwise they won't like you."

"As if I care about their opinion on me." Said Zed, firmly as he began on the last set. "Nor should you."

"Me?" Asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you calling me out?"

"Snape." Said Zed before placing his grading quill down and looking at Quinn.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

"_Say that again. I dare you." Said Quinn as she glared at Severus Snape, who stood stoic as he stared down at the Demacian Ranger. Zed, meanwhile, was watching this with some amusement as he felt the tense atmosphere surrounding the ranger and wizard._

"_If you wish." Said Snape. "I don't believe that you're as useful to Dumbledore's cause as he thinks. You are fully susceptible to spells that can easily incapacitate a muggle that can be easily withstood by a wizard. Therefore, I think you're most useful in just being a scout or a kitchen."_

"_You did not just go there." Said Quinn as she clenched her fist._

"_I did." Said Snape. "We must be truly desperate to be recruiting muggles to fight in this wa…" He couldn't say anymore when Quinn punched him, knocking him out. Zed chuckled as Quinn glared down at the unconscious Snape._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"He had it coming to him." Said Quinn with a shrug.

"Perhaps." Said Zed after finishing his pile of assignments, Quinn soon done with hers as well. "I was surprised that Dumbledore let you off easily." Dumbledore, although disappointed at what happened, let Quinn off with a warning while also telling Severus to watch what he says.

"Yeah." Said Quinn. "I got the feeling though that he's not telling us the whole truth. Like he's hiding something. Don't you agree?" Zed just put down his quill before speaking.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Said Zed. "Unfortunately, he's as clever as he is powerful. I had, on occasion, tried to spy on him to gain some information, but I couldn't gain anything useful. He's good at keeping secrets."

"So, we just have to take his word that he'll return us back to our world?" Asked Quinn, not liking the deal they had with Dumbledore. It was too one-sided for her liking. "I don't like it."

"Unless we find another way ourselves, then yes. We have to take his word." Said Zed before getting up. "Class is starting soon, we should get going." Quinn just nodded as the two made their way to the classroom. As they walked, they received some glares from Slytherin students, but those quickly went away when Zed glared at them, his intimidating red, glowing eyes, made them turn away.

"Guess they all didn't like our little point taking during the first day of class." Said Quinn, smirking as she recalled that day. That little stunt made them the least popular teachers in Hogwarts in the eyes of the Slytherin house. Zed just scoffed as the two made it to their class.

"And they continue to persist in their behavior." Said Zed, shaking his head at the infuriatingly arrogant Slytherin house.

"Even the most deranged Noxian has more common sense than them." Said Quinn, making Zed scoff in amusement. Soon, the student began entering the room and taking their seats. When the last one sat down, Zed spoke.

"I have graded your homework and I must say I'm disappointed with some of you." Said Zed as the students were looking at each other, worried about their grades. "For the most part, many of you did well. There was a B average." Hearing that made, some sigh in relief. "However, some have failed quite miserably with the homework. What astounded me, however, was that it all came from the Slytherin house." He then looked at the Slytherins in his class, who glared back while the other houses giggled and snickered. "Care to explain?"

"The course is too hard, sir." Complained a Slytherin boy. "You're going too fast, sir."

"If so, then you should have asked the other houses for help or read the book for this class more." Said Zed. "And the rest of you have the same opinion?" He didn't get any more answers, just glares of hate. Scoffing at this, Zed and Quinn began passing the homework to the student so they can see what they did wrong or right. As she passed the homework, Quinn looked to see a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead whispering to his red-haired friend about something. Frowning, she went over to them after passing a Raven Claw girl her homework and spoke.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking when not called upon." Said Quinn as she looked at the two boys, who looked at her in shock. Meanwhile, a girl next to them sighed at their stupidity. Golden eyes looked at green eyes as Quinn looked at the boy with the lightening scar.

"**If I'm correct, then this boy is Harry Potter."** Thought Quinn as she looked at the boy. Sympathy filled her as she remembered what Dumbledore and Zed told her about him. His parents were killed by a dark lord when he was just a baby and he was put into a home with relatives that hated him. It was far worse then her own childhood, but that didn't mean she couldn't relate to him to an extent. Sympathy aside, she refused to let him go for speaking out of turn, her Demacia training forbid such undisciplined. "Anything to say? What was so important that you broke the rules?" All eyes were on them as this continued. Embarrassed at this, Harry just looked at Quinn.

"Nothing important, ma'am." Said Harry to the purple-haired woman, her eagle friend on her shoulder, looking at him with an accusing glare. "It won't happen again." Seeing that he was telling the truth, Quinn just sighed.

"Do remind yourself of that." Said Quinn before giving them their homework and went back to her original duty. Once that was done, the two teachers went back to the front of the class and began the session.

"Today class, we'll be discussing about the casting of non-verbal spells." Said Zed. "As well as a few basic application to them in combat. You'll all be separated into groups of two and you'll all be trying to cast nonverbal spells against each other. Non-lethal mind you all." He glared at the Slytherin house as he said this. "Doing so will result in the loss of points. One hundred points. Understood?" Seeing his class nodding in understanding, he began to separate them into groups of two. Once they were all facing each other, wands at the ready, he spoke.

"Perform a simple disarming spell on each other. First one to do so gets five points for their house." Nodding their heads at his instructions, the students began their attempts to perform nonverbal spells on each other and were failing miserably he might add. A few, however, got it right the first time and disarmed their opponents of their wands. Seeing this, he instructed them to keep doing this until the other was able to do it to them as well as instructing them to keep doing it until there were only five minutes of class left. As they watched, Quinn spoke to Zed.

"What do you think of this? This magic." Quinn asked. Zed just scoffed.

"Weaker than the magic that I'm accustomed to. Though I will admit they have their uses." They watched as one student performed a disarming spell before following it up with a weak stinging spell. As it wasn't a lethal spell, they allowed it. "More controllable and easier to use. And less likely to destroy something by accident." Quinn just nodded at that. "It annoys you. All this magic and being forced to do nothing about it?" Quinn just looked at Zed.

"What do you mean?" Zed just chuckled slightly.

"Come now. You know what I mean. Demacia fears magic, believes it to be the bane of Runeterra. Your people are taught at birth to fear magic and those that use it. So, how does it feel to know that you can't do anything about these students." Quinn just glared at Zed, knowing what he was thinking.

"I would never kill them." Quinn whispered, knowing that they were surrounded by children. To her confusion, Zed just chuckled.

"Really? You wouldn't even if you're ordered to, despite it going against everything that Demacia had taught you? You know what happens to those that don't follow orders, right?" Quinn just stayed silent as she observed the kids perform their magic. Though there were a hiccups here and there along with the occasional point deductions, the class went smoothly for its remaining time. Once their time with the class was over, Zed told them all of their assignment and that they all better complete in time. With that, the two left with Valor in tow. As they walked through the hallways of the massive castle that was Hogwarts, Quinn couldn't help but be intrigued with it all.

While the castle wasn't as grand or beautiful as Demacia's own capital city, it was still beautiful in its own right. The courtyards and stone walls were well preserved, and the gardens were beautiful to look at and relax in. Valor, in particular, loved to perch on some of the trees and looked at the students as they pass, enjoying the looks he got from them. As he was something that was never seen before by others in this world, it was only natural that people would look at him in curiosity and awe, both at his appearance and size. Going back to Quinn, the ranger noticed people were staring at her and Zed, whispering while pointing fingers. Shaking her head, she ignored them and went on her way, use to the looks. It's been several weeks since the year had started, and they've been the talk since then. Everyone knew about the duo.

Zed, despite being feared for his powers and appearance, was seen as fair and logical. Never, except maybe the first day in the new year, had the ninja taken points from any of the houses without reason. So long as everyone followed his rules, which were really just the school rules with a bit of his own flair and a few of his own, the man was relatively nice, if a bit distance. And his class was quite well received. Unlike some previous DADA teachers, mainly Umbridge, the man, and by extension Quinn, was competent. He taught his class well, teaching them important spells that could mean life or death to them when they're up against a dark wizard. And when someone failed to do an adequate job in performing a spell he taught, the man would hold them back and have them do the spell repeatedly until they got it right. But even then, he never got angry with them. He was always patient and calm, taking his time with them. And that made many people appreciate him.

Quinn, however, had a reputation for being strict. As sharp as a hawk, the woman was on constant watch for any sign of dissident in her class and took away points for the smallest of offenses, like talking when they weren't supposed to. Combine that with her muggle nature, and Quinn has a sourer reputation when compared to Zed. Despite that, Quinn had a good working relationship with the more hard-working and studious students in her class, like Hermione Granger. To Hermione, Quinn was a good teacher and was just trying to make people take the class seriously as a missed lesson may cause them to die should they face a dark wizard. Quinn, as a result, respected Hermione and considered her a favorite, though she graded her like everyone else, much to Hermione's approval.

"What do you think we should teach the class next?" Asked Quinn as they arrived at their quarters, which was just a large room with two beds on the opposite sides of the room. The room had a private bathroom and two desks for their uses. Zed just hummed as he went into thought.

"I was thinking perhaps teaching them tactics. Ways to use their spells in ways to get the upper hand against the Death Eaters. I have no doubt that Voldemort will come here and take the fight to us. His forces are better experienced than the students here. Much as I don't want them to fight, I think its best for us to teach them different strategies to overcome the death eaters." Quinn nodded, agreeing with him. In her career as a Demacian ranger, she had overcome countless foes, who were larger and more powerful than her, with cunning tactics and tricks. In battle, tactics were just as important as power, if not more so.

"Any ideas?" Asked Quinn. Zed nodded before telling her the strategies he was thinking on teaching them.

* * *

**Elise**

* * *

"Well." Said Elise as she drank a cup of spider venom as she casually played with some spider silk in her other hand. "I'm getting bored." Deciding to spy on the school, which she learned was called Hogwarts, she had her smallest spiders spy on the various students and faculty in the school that she deemed entertaining. She had been doing this ever since she got here and took over the spider nest and so far, she had quite a foster to choose from. She could spy on the one called Neville Longbottom, watch as he tried to look brave against a bunch of bullies before going to cry alone. She decided against that however. Though Elise didn't care about the boy or his problems, she was in no mood to spy on him. The last time she spied on him, she overheard the bullies insulting him over his parents being in an asylum for the rest of his life. That caused Elise's eyes to twitch. Much as she wanted to claim she was heartless, even she had borders. And insulting one over their parents being in an asylum was crossing them.

She could also spy on those insufferable Slytherins, watching as they amusedly kept their arrogant attitude, despite being ridiculed by Zed and Quinn multiple times to change their attitude or continue to lose points, something that many hated them for. She thought it over but decided against it. She got more annoyance from them than entertainment. Their continued arrogant attitude was just not entertaining to watch.

She briefly entertained the thought of spying on Zed and Quinn, but that thought was gone the moment it entered her thoughts. Though she wasn't afraid to face either in combat or meeting them, she rather not deal with the drama of Hogwarts and this world. From what she could gather, the headmaster, an old man named Dumbledore, had made a deal with them. In return for helping him fight the death eaters and restore peace to the magic world, he'll do everything in his power to return them back to their world, something that Elise didn't want. This world and its problems are none of her concerns. All she cared about was keeping her beauty and surviving. She had no love for others besides her spiderlings…and perhaps a certain bug. Besides, she had no interest in returning to her world. She has a means to keep her beauty and she had many of her precious spiders with her. She didn't need to go to a spider god with sacrifices to keep her beauty and she didn't need to give an immortal mage artifacts of great power to get those sacrifices. All in all, she had a better gig here than in her world.

As she raked her mind of who to spy now, a spiderling came to her ear and began to skitter. She rose an eyebrow at what it said.

"A giant of a man is coming here?" Asked Elise, which caused the spiderling to nod. "Interesting. Let him come. Perhaps he could provide some entertainment." She then ordered the rest of her spiders to disburse. She had no doubt that the man will freak out upon seeing so many spiders that weren't the original inhabitants of the nest she took. When they all hid in the trees or in crevices, Elise turned herself into her spider form and went to a large crevice that allowed her to hid herself. In her mind, she was chuckling. The man was in a big surprise when he saw her. A few minutes later, a very tall and well-built man came in her nest.

"**Hmm…he is big."** Thought Elise as she observed the man getting closer. Indeed, the man was almost giant in size. Nearly twice and tall as a fully developed human male and was twice as bulky, something that she believed was all muscle. The way that the man walked made her certain that he was friends with the former inhabitants of the nest as he didn't walk with any sort of fear in his eyes and was walking with a sense of purpose, as if he was here before. She chuckled in her mind when she made that conclusion. If that was the case than this would be even funnier than she imagined. The man then stopped a few feet away from the crevice she was in, looking at it, before speaking.

"Hey Aragog." Said the man. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you for some time now. The conflict with the Death Eaters have really picked up since last year. And I figure that it'll only get worse." The man then sighed. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I appreciate you keeping your children in line, more than usual. Hogwarts hasn't spotted them anywhere near the perimeter for quite some time as well as parts of the forest that we deemed safe. I know that its against your nature and all, but I just wanted to say thanks." When no words were spoken, the man frowned. "Oh Aragog. I figure you're mad at me for not visiting and I'm sorry for that, but I got responsibilities to Hogwarts the same as you do for your family." More silence. The man was now getting suspicious. "Aragog. Come out of your hole now. I want to see you." With the jig up, Elise came out of the crevice, revealing herself to the man. Upon seeing her, the man widened his eyes and took a step back. "What the heck. You're not Aragog." Elise just chuckled.

"Took you long enough." Said Elise as she got closer. She was impressed when the man stood his ground. "I must admit you provided me with some entertainment for awhile, but I must ask you to leave my nest. You're disturbing my babies." Upon hearing that, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Your nest? You're not Aragog's mate. What the hell have you done with them?" Elise then telepathically ordered her babies to show him the corpses of Aragog and his mate. Within a matter of moments, two large carcasses of spiders fell down to the ground. Upon seeing them, the man widened his eyes in horror.

"Aragog!" Yelled the man as he knelt down to the preserved corpse of Aragog. As the man bawled his eyes out, Elise began to get closer, watching as the man cried his eyes out. His reaction was something that interested her. Here was a human, or what she assumed was human, crying over a spider when his species usually tried to squash them the moment, they saw them. But here he is, crying over his dead spider. After a few minutes, the man got up and glared at Elise. Though his eyes were red from crying, Elise could feel the anger coming from them.

"You're lucky that I don't have a wand, right now!" Roared the man as he pointed his finger at her, who didn't really care. "Otherwise, I'd turn you to putty right now!" Elise scoffed at that.

"You're willing to go to prison to kill me? You know the punishment for doing so." Said Elise, remembering that wizards aren't allowed to kill anything unless they're Aurors or something like that. The man continued to glare at her as he began to shake.

"I know that, but it'll be worth it to avenge my friend." Said the man. Upon hearing that, her spiders began to approach the man. Coming from either the trees or the crevices all over the nest. Soon, the man was surrounded by all manners of spiders, all of varying sizes. As the man looked at so many spiders of different types in shock, Elise began to point to the exit.

"I recommend you leave now. My babies will not tolerate your presence any longer." To emphasize her point, her babies began to raised their legs in the air as well as their fangs. Seeing he was outmatched, the man glared at Elise one last time, swearing this wasn't over, before taking off. Scoffing at the man, Elise turned back into her human form and went her crevice, where she made a makeshift home for her. Complete with a bed and other furniture that she took from the school. They had a surplus of the stuff, so she took some for her own benefit. Taking a seat at the bed, Elise began to wonder what the heck she's going to do now that the Hogwarts will surely know about her now.

"**Well, looks like I'm confronting those two now."** Thought Elise as she began to formulate a plan.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Kog'Maw**

* * *

"Tasty!" Yelled Kog'Maw as he began to devour the various rocks and trees that were surrounding the Malfoy estate. Bellatrix and Narcissa were keeping an eye on him close by.

"Well at least he's not devouring any of my furniture." Said Narcissa as she wondered how this thing was able to eat so much and still be hungry. From her count, the thing ate five large boulders, two trees, and even some squirrels that had the misfortunate of being seen by the beast. And yet despite all that, he was still hungry. She must admit, though, it was actually quite entertaining to watch this thing eat something that didn't belong to her. There was a certain charm of it just devouring everything without remorse or thought.

"Hm. This thing could be quite an interesting way to torture people with." Said Bellatrix as she began to think of ways to use Kog'Maw as a tool for interrogation and torture. Though he probably won't be as fun to use as the torture curse, he could be more entertaining, especially if he devours her foes slowly. Narcissa just shook her head as she watched the beast begin to chase a bird, going deeper into the forest.

"Should we follow him?" Asked Narcissa, knowing that they'll be in deep trouble if they lost the beast. Bellatrix just waved her hand.

"I placed a tracking spell on him. Even if he get's lost, we have a means to find him." Narcissa just nodded before speaking to Bellatrix about Draco and the plan they had with Severus. Kog'Maw meanwhile was spitting out acid at the bird, hoping to catch it and devour it. Eventually, he hit the bird and it fell to the ground with a screech. Once it hit the ground, Kog'Maw began to devour the bird in one go. Licking his lips in satisfaction, Kog'Maw was about to leave and go find his mama when he suddenly spotted another bird, this one darker than the last one. Curious about this one, Kog'Maw began to chase this one, deciding it was worth being devoured. Like before, he spit out acid until he hit the bird. Once it hit the ground, he ran over to it, prepared to devour it. Just as he was about to, he took one glance of the bird and stopped. Whining to himself, he began to observe the bird.

For some reason, despite a part of him wanting to devour the bird, another part was telling him not to, telling him to observe and not devour. Looking at the bird closely, Kog'Maw noticed that the bird was far darker than the last, almost black in color, like the night. For some reason, unlike the last one, this bird was getting to him in ways that nothing, not even his mama, could. It wasn't the bird, no, it was the feathers and their color. Tilting his head, Kog'Maw grabbed a single feather and pulled it out. Looking at the lone feather, Kog'Maw began to suffer a major head ache. Howling in pain, Kog'Maw fell to the ground and rolled as painful images began to flood his tiny mind.

"**He's mine!"** One image was shown with that sentence. Another than took that one's place.

"**Don't take him! Please!" **As more and more images began to show up in his mind, Kog'Maw cried out in pain until they eventually stopped. When they did, Kog'Maw whimpered to himself and looked at the feather he dropped along with the bird he killed, who was beginning to dissolve. As much as he wanted to run back to his mama and forget this experience, Kog'Maw had this tiny voice in his head telling him not to. To take the feather with him, even if it would hurt him again, saying it may be of great importance again. As he debated on to listen to the voice or not, another image began to show up. This one not causing him any pain.

"**Are you okay, my little beast?...Well, how about I sing you a song?"** Kog'Maw then heard the voice begin to sing a song. As he listened in to the song, Kog'Maw began tilt his head and close his eyes. The song, though he couldn't understand any of the words, felt nice to hear. It made him sleepy and calmed him. It made him want to lay on the ground and sleep, any troubles plaguing him vanishing. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his mama's voice.

"Little beast! Its time to go back!" Yelled Bellatrix as she and her sister teleported near him. Hearing that, Kog'Maw snapped out of his trance and looked at his mama. Nodding his head, Kog'Maw grabbed the feather and waddled to her. When she asked about the feather, Kog'Maw just said that it looked pretty. Not caring about his answer, Bellatrix and Narcissa teleported themselves and Kog'Maw to the manor. When he made it back, Kog'Maw went to his room, which was just Bellatrix's room, and placed the feather in the dog house that Bellatrix had gotten him. How she got him that was beyond him, nor did he care. When he placed the feather down, Kog'Maw looked at the feather curiously, wondering what its significance was, before leaving to find his mama.

* * *

**Unknown**

* * *

"Is everything being prepared?" Asked the floating, purple man as he looked at his subordinates. Some hired thugs, a handful of men and women that dressed like him and had his eyes, the glorious Shaco, and a wolf man, whose red eyes glowed in the dark corner he was in. It was Shaco that responded.

"Oh yes. Everything is going smoothly. Those students won't know what hit them when the Death Eaters come and kill their head master! That if we don't have anything to say about it!" Said Shaco before giggling madly to himself. One of his thugs then raised his hand.

"So, uh, boss. Why exactly are we doing this? I thought you wanted Dumbledore dead. Why are you making plans to save his butt?" The floating man just flew over to the thug and gazed him with his two eyes and the strange glowing sphere on his forehead, making the man nervous. Sensing his anxiety, the man sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you, fool. I need all the help I can get and I don't kill people over asking simple questions, especially ones that are good." Hearing that, the thug sighed in relief and looked at the man, still unnerved with how close he was. "At first, I wanted that Dumbledore dead now, but recent events have caused me to change our plans. As much as I want Dumbledore dead, I also need him to deal with Voldemort. As much as that dark wizard claims to be the most powerful wizard in his generation, he doesn't hold a candle to Dumbledore, whose experience and skills with magic make up his old age. If Voldemort fails to assassinate him, he'll be forced to be more cautious in his plans, giving us more time to make our move. Besides," The man then chuckled. "Dumbledore doesn't have much time left. His quest to retrieve all of Voldermort's Horcruxes have caused him to receive an uncurable disease. He's living on borrowed time. Is that all?" The thug then nodded. "Good. You all may leave, collect the money you're owed, and go on your business." With that, everyone left except for one of the men that dressed similarly as the floating man. Raising a brow, the floating man looked at the one that stayed behind. "What is it?" The man shifted uncomfortably before speaking.

"We had just received word from back in our world. She did it again sir. She's taken out another void beast meant to cross over here as well as a few that tried to arrive in Runeterra. Not only that, but she received help from one of the ascended. The dog one." Upon hearing that, the floating man growled.

"This has been going on for too long. I'll deal with this myself." With that the floating man raised his hands and made some hand signals. Almost immediately, a large rift opened up. The rift was purple on the outlines and dark purple in the inside. Turning back, the floating man addressed the other person in the room. "Make sure you're done reconditioning our guest. I want him ready to obey when I return." When the man nodded, the floating man flew over to the rift, which closed as soon as he went through it.

* * *

**I'm going to let you all guess who is coming into this story next. Also who is really Kog'Maw's mom?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Dumbledore's office**

**Night**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, sir?" Asked Harry Potter as he spoke with Dumbledore privately. The headmaster just nodded as the two looked at each other. Harry looked at Dumbledore with a mixture of determination and a bit nervousness before speaking. "I'll do it. I'll try to get the real memory from professor Slughorn." Dumbledore nodded at that. The two had just a magical object called a Pensieve, an item that allowed them to see the memories of another person, to peek into Horace Slughorn's memory, a new professor that was assisting Severus in potion making. They had used the Pensieve to see the memory of when Slughorn, foolishly, gave Voldemort, known as Tom Riddle back then, the knowledge of making a Horcruxe. Unfortunately, it seemed that the memory was tampered with as the memory didn't give them much information regarding the topic. Knowing for certain that Slughorn had tempered with the memory, Dumbledore instructed Harry to get the real memory, saying that it will prove valuable in defeating Voldemort. Something that Harry was willing to do.

"Do be careful, Harry." Said Dumbledore, putting his hand on his shoulder. "While Slughorn won't do anything violent against you, he'll prove to be quite uncooperative when it comes to that memory. Especially since he regards it as one of his greatest of regrets." Nodding his head at that, Harry said good night to Dumbledore before leaving. As he was heading to his dorm room, he spotted Hagrid coming up to Dumbledore's office. Upon seeing the look of anger on his face, Harry spoke out in concern.

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" Asked Harry, wondering what was going on. Hagrid rarely ever got angry to the point that he would make a face of it. Something must have angered him greatly for him to do so. Upon hearing Harry's voice, Hagrid looked over and adopted a happy smile.

"Good to see you again, Harry." Said Hagrid before pulling Harry into a gentle hug, something that Harry returned eagerly. Once letting go, Hagrid looked apologetically. "Sorry, if I scared you, Harry, but something killed Aragog and I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about it." Blinking at that, Harry looked at Hagrid.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Hagrid." Said Harry. Though he remembered how Aragog allowed his children to devour them, the fact that Hagrid cared for the spider made Harry sympathetic. As Hagrid loved all animals, no matter how hideous they looked. "What happened? And why would you tell Dumbledore?" Hagrid just pursed his lips, as if determining to tell the truth, before responding.

"I can't tell you much, Harry, but I just learned that some new spider took over Aragog's nest and made it her home. She's got a whole army of spiders, all of varying species. And since she close to Hogwarts, I got to tell Dumbledore so that he can determine if she's a threat or not." Harry's eyes widened at that. If this new spider indeed had an army and disposed of Aragog, then she had to be watched carefully in case she tries to make a move on Hogwarts.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore will make the right preparations." Hagrid nodded at that, completely trusting that Dumbledore will make the right call.

"I'm sure you will. Now run along. I don't want you to miss whatever free time you have left." Harry just nodded before running off. Eventually, he was in the courtyards, walking to his dorm. Along the way, he spotted Valor, Quinn's pet bird, perched on one of the trees, watching everyone that got in his vision. Taking a moment to gaze at the beautiful bird, Harry was in awe at its beauty.

Though he'd seen more majestic and awe-inspiring creatures in his time in Hogwarts, the eagle still brought a smile in his face as he gazed at its beauty. To his surprise, the bird looked back and squawked at him, extending his wings as he did. Valor then flew away, going in circles, before dive bombing. Just before he hit the ground, Valor went straight up, his talons nearly hitting the ground. Once up in the air again, he extended his wings again, this time with the sun behind him. As Harry watched the bird in awe, Valor went back to his perch, almost looking smug. As he clapped at the bird, Valor suddenly squawked, looking somewhere to Harry's right. Frowning a bit, Harry looked over and bit his lip.

"What are you doing here, Potter." Said Draco, venom in his voice, as he made his way to Harry. Not wanting to deal with Draco for too long, Harry responded.

"Just watching Miss Quinn's bird." Said Harry truthfully. "I was about to go on my way." With that done, Harry was about to take off when he noticed Dracon glaring at Valor. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry spied on Draco behind a pillar, wondering what Draco was thinking. Draco, meanwhile, was thinking of Quinn and Zed and how much he hated them.

Not only did they humiliate him and his friends on the first day of class, but they took three thousand points from Slytherin, just for taking and arguing with them. The amount of points that they took that day put them so behind the other houses that many believe that they won't win the house cup this year. This caused many other Slytherins to blame and bully them over it, putting Draco in a sour mood. It didn't also help that Dracon learned from his mother that his father's murder was the new DADA teacher, Zed. That caused Draco to hate both of them even more, Quinn for being associating with Zed and being a Muggle, as well as Dumbledore for allowing him into Hogwarts in the first place. To make him hate the pair even more, they constantly berated him for his attitude against the other houses, giving him detentions for his major offensives, saying mud-blood or Muggle-born, and taking away more points from his house. All this made him hate them even more than Potter and caused his temper to be easily broken. Looking at the bird of Quinn, Draco felt so much anger that he felt he would burst. He was about to march out when the bird screeched at him. Glaring back at the bird, he yelled out.

"What do you want, you stupid bird!?" Demanded Draco as he glared at it. Valor just stayed silent as he looked at Draco, boring into his soul. As this went on, Draco's temper was nearing its breaking point. "Well answer me!" Valor just kept silent. After a minute, Draco's temper finally snapped. "Maybe this will teach you to answer when spoken to!" Bringing out his wand, Draco was about to cast a spell when Harry tackled him. Dropping his wand in shock, Draco was enraged to see Harry holding him to the ground. "Potter! I should have known you put the bird up to this!" Shocked to hear the accusation, Harry looked at Draco, only to receive a punch to the face. Holding his nose, Harry was too distracted with it to notice Draco pick up his wand and point it at Harry. Before he could cast a spell, Valor came and scratched the heck out of Draco's face. Screaming in pain and anger, Draco tried to swat Valor out of the skies but the bird kept scratching his face. This went on until a whistle came out. Upon hearing the whistle, Valor stopped his assault and flew away. Seeing the bird was trying to escape, Draco then shot out a spell at Valor, who dodged it, causing the spell to hit a wall instead, sending bits of stone everywhere. He was about to cast another spell when a strong hand grabbed his wand and plucked it out of his hand. Looking at the person who took it, Draco was even more enraged to see Zed, glaring at him while holding his wand.

"Explain all this." Demanded Zed as he looked at Draco, Harry, and the damaged wall. Draco just glared at Zed and was about to insult him when Harry spoke.

"Draco was about to launch a spell at Valor, sir. I thought it was going to hurt him, so I tackled him." Said Harry, still holding his nose. "We tussled a bit until he punched me in the face. That's when Valor came and scratched his face." Looking at Draco's face, Zed did indeed see several claw marks all over Draco's face, all that came from Valor.

"May I ask why you decided to launch a spell at the bird, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Zed. Draco just glared at the man.

"I'll tell you why, its because it's been disrespectful to me! Me! A pureblood! And that overgrown bird think it has the audacity to not answer any of my demands!" Zed narrowed his eyes at that, not liking his attitude.

"You realize that Valor is a bird and can't talk like a human, right Malfoy?" Zed then crossed his arms. "Or is there something else I'm missing? Did you do it because of his relations to Quinn and I? Tell the truth, Mr. Malfoy." Clenching his fists, Draco spoke the truth.

"So, what if I did? Its no consequence. Its just a bird. No one will care if that thing ended up dead. It's the pet of a Muggle, after all." His eyes glowing now, Zed was about to take points away when a voice spoke up.

"I will." Said Quinn as she arrived with Valor on her shoulder. She was giving Draco a dark look that it made Harry and Draco flinch. It reminded Harry so much of Voldemort a bit. "Valor is not just a pet to me. He's my friend. My partner. We've been as thick as thieves since we encountered each other. Having each other's back and comforting the other when we were down. So, to hear that you've tried to hurt him, over something as pitiful as simply disliking Zed and I, enrages me Mr. Malfoy. Starting tomorrow and for the next six weeks, you'll be having detentions with Zed or me. These detentions will take up half of your free time so I hope you don't have anything planned." Upon hearing that, Draco glared at the two.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Draco. "I need that time to study for my classes! I won't be able to get high grades in my classes!"

"If its classes on bullying, then you're right on that, but I think you can fail that and be safe." Said Quinn. "You can study for your other classes with your remaining free time. If you think its unfair, that's because it supposed to be. Your recent actions have proven that you're being a child and must be disciplined. If you can't act your age, then you don't deserve the privileges you get from your school year. And don't think you can weasel out of this, you will serve your detentions or your entire house will suffer. Is that understood?" Draco just glared darkly at Quinn, who simply stayed stoic. As the boy glared at Quinn, Zed and Harry could have sworn that they saw veins popping out from Draco's face and neck as he turned red from rage. After a few more seconds, Draco stomped away, obviously going back to his dorm room. Once he was gone, Quinn looked over and checked on Harry. Inspecting his nose, she looked at the boy. "He didn't break anything there, Mr. Potter. He just bruised it. Do you want to go to the infirmary to get it healed?" Harry just shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I think I'll be fine." Said Harry. Nodding her head at that, Quinn looked at Harry.

"I won't give you points for trying to rescue Valor, he can take care of himself well enough." Said Quinn. "But, you have my thanks for trying. Thank you." Harry just smiled at that. "May I ask why you did so? Not many students here will do something for an animal." Harry just looked at the ground.

"Well, its still a living thing, ma'am. And it doesn't deserve to be killed over something as petty as not answering a question." Said Harry. "Plus, I can understand the bond between a person and their pet." Quinn nodded at that, having a feeling that Harry was telling the truth. Smiling a bit, she looked at Harry with a look of approval.

"I have a feeling you understand that. Thank you." Said Quinn before getting up. "Now run along, I don't want to hear that Gryffindor lost points because of you being out of your dorm so late at night." Nodding his head, Harry ran to his dorm. With him gone, Zed looked at Quinn.

"The boy is nice. A bit too nice, for my tastes. But…its good to know that there are people like him out in the world." Said Zed. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Runeterra needs more people like that, honestly." Said Quinn. Nodding his head in agreement, Zed motioned for Quinn to follow him, which she did after getting Valor back on her shoulder. As they were making their way to their dorm, Hagrid came up to them, looking confused and perhaps a bit angry. Seeing the half-giant make his way to them, the two stopped to look at him.

"What is it?" Asked Zed, wondering why Hagrid was coming up to them. They've met a few times at the request of Dumbledore as a way to get a better working relationship with the staff at Hogwarts. Though a few didn't like them, due to being Muggles or their "dark" magic, most of the staff had a neutral working relationship with them, with some even having a good relationship with them. Hagrid was one of them. Hagrid trusted Dumbledore completely and was willing to give them both a shot. He was surprised to learn that Quinn was a muggle, but he ignored it. He didn't give a damn about that stuff. And he laughed out loud when he heard that she knocked out Severus with one punch after he insulted her heritage. That alone, gained his approval. As for Zed, thought a bit afraid from his appearance, Hagrid rather liked him. He was strict, but he gave everyone a fair shot at his class, always taking time to help students struggling and never taking away points for the dumbest of reasons. That caused Zed to gain Hagrid's approval. Looking at the two, Hagrid spoke.

"Dumbledore wants to see you two. Its about a spider infestation." Raising their brows, the two looked at each other.

"I thought that was your domain, Hagrid." Said Quinn, remembering that Aragog, the leader of the local spider colony was a friend to Hagrid. And so long as he lived, the spiders wouldn't come near Hogwarts. "What happened that requires our help?" Hagrid just closed his eyes in pain. Upon seeing it, Quinn looked at him in concern.

"It isn't the spiders you think. It's a new threat." Said Hagrid before motioning them to follow him. Looking at each other, they followed Hagrid, wondering what was going on.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Runeterra**

* * *

If there was one realm of existence that could make even Voldemort want death, it was the Void. This realm of existence was a hellish landscape with various critters in it that could maul a wizard with ease. Though it looked barren, being only a plain of darkness with little light, the damage the Void can do to a person's mind can be daunting. Even a glimpse of it can make even the most strong-willed people go insane. That is if the energies of the Void don't turn them into a hideous monster that is bent on destroying all other realms of existence. Its inhabitants weren't any better. There were countless species of monsters and bugs that infested the Void. Some were harmless, nothing more than small insects that can be squashed by a foot, but others were massive, to the size of mountains, that could destroy entire nations by themselves. Fortunately for the inhabitants of Runeterra, most void creatures are unwilling to go to the realm of Runeterra. Though a few void creatures' cross realms, they usually do so because they sense something was calling to them, telling them to cross over and examine the plain of existence that is Runeterra. The rest rather not move to another realm, finding that they're more comfortable in their own realm over one that is alien to them.

Unfortunately, that was changing. More and more Void creatures were crossing the realms to go to Runeterra, curiosity and hunger making them go. The ones that have crossed the realms, brought back stories to the other Void creatures, telling them of the bountiful oddities and anomalies found in Runeterra. Upon hearing all the unknowns and the delicious entities in Runeterra, many void creatures began to cross the realms to Runeterra, wanting a piece of this new world. And when they come back to tell their own stories, more void creatures cross over to Runeterra. It was getting to the point that nations like Demacian and Noxus were redirecting their focus from each other to these alien invaders, who have either been destroying their bases or villages. For the time being, they're holding out, but its only a matter of time until the most powerful void creatures, began through the various rifts in Runeterra and make to sow destruction in their wake. And when they do, not even the strength of Noxus or Demacia combined can stop them.

Fortunately for Runeterra, they had a guardian that was delaying the void creatures to the best of her ability. In a underground tunnel that lead to the surface of Runeterra, a single woman was fending off against a group of void creatures. The littles ones were easy to dispatch with a single blast from her palm blasters, but the biggest, the leader, was a gigantic, rhino-like, void creatures that was charging at her. After taking out a group of critters, the woman looked to see the massive void creature was charging at her. Preparing herself, she ducked to the side as the void creature was about to skewer her with its large horns. Roaring in rage, the void creature then fired a breath of void energy at the woman, turning around to do so. Acting quickly, the woman dashed into the void and appeared behind the creature. Surprised, the void creature tried to turn and fight her, but the woman had already brought fired a big blast from her "wings". The blast obliterated the creature's head, killing it. As the body disintegrated, the woman slumped to the ground, exhausted. Once the battle was over, one can clearly see the woman's appearance.

The woman wore a skintight battle suit that little to the imagination. The suit was gray in most areas except for her legs, which were black, and had large "wings" on the back. These wings were in the shape of triangles and were pointing forward with the insides glowing purple. On the woman's head was a helmet that had glowing, purple slits for a visor. The helmet was open in the back, allowing the woman's long, black hair to flow out and reach her butt. Gasping for air, the woman's helmet suddenly went away, revealing the gorgeous face the woman possessed. She had pale skin, befitting for someone living in the void, and had purple markings on her face. She had violet eyes and she had a face that many would kill for. With a grunt, the woman picked herself up and began to make her way out of the tunnel. Once out, the woman looked around her surrounding, seeing nothing but rocks and sand. Despite the hot climate, she welcomed it and walked toward a rock and sat on top of it. Upon sitting, she began to relax and ponder on what was going on.

"**The Void…something is wrong." **Thought the woman as she thought of the hellish landscape she was forced to live in during her childhood. "**Its creatures are coming out more frequently and the strongest are starting to make their way here as well. What is compelling them to do this?"** Looking at the sun, she wondered if she should ask the curator of the sands, her only ally, for assistance. There must have been some records of something like this happening in his home. Getting up, her helmet suddenly returned to her and the woman disappeared in a flash of purple.

* * *

**Later**

**The Curator of sand's home**

* * *

In a few minutes, the woman arrived in the ruins of a large building. Despite its disrepair and age, the building was surprisingly well kept, having endured well despite, by her guess, being over thousands of years old. Going to the large door, she knocked on the door twice. After a moment, she heard the sounds of a lock being removed and soon the giant door opened to reveal a giant man dog.

The giant was over eleven feet tall, over twice the height of the woman. His brown fur was well kept and his glowing blue eyes stared at the woman with a stoicism that came with age. The dog man wore golden armor that exposed his arms, revealing them to be muscular, and he had a golden helm on his head that had holes in it for his dog ears. Looking at the woman, the dog man sighed to himself.

"What is it you want, daughter of the void?" Asked the dog man as he moved away to let the woman in, which she did. Upon entering, she saw the building had shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. What wasn't filled with basic living conditions, like a bed and food, was filled with books and scrolls. Upon her looking at a big neat pile of scrolls, the dog man coughed.

"This was my duty before the empire fell." Said the dog man as he picked up one scroll and placed it on a large table. After taking a seat, he began to read the scroll. As he read, he spoke. "I'll ask again. What is it that you desire?" Sighing, the woman looked at the dog man.

"I need information about the Void." Upon hearing that, the dog man stopped reading and looked at her in disbelief. "The recent void attacks. They've been occurring more and more frequently and with stronger void creatures. I barely have enough time to sleep and eat before I sense another void incursion. Tell me," She then gave a look of pleading to the dog man. "Was there anything like this in ancient history?" Upon seeing the look of pleading, the dog man sighed. Getting up, he motioned for her to follow him. After maneuvering between shelves that contained knowledges and scrolls and books on neat towers, the two arrived in a secluded part of the dog man's home. Grabbing an old scroll, the dog man carefully opened it and read its contents. After finishing, the dog man sighed.

"There was only one occurrence of this happening. This was a hundred years before my birth, but from what is known, a foolish ascended tried to summon creatures from the void as a way to overthrow and defeat his rival. Though the creatures gave him an edge over his rival and caused him to defeat said rival, the creatures returned after he banished them after he defeated his rival. And they came with a thirst for knowledge and the riches of Runeterra. Though the ascended and his forces managed to beat them back to the void, it costed him over half of his armies, leaving him easy pickings for new rivals. That is the only record." The dog man then passed the scroll to the woman, who carefully took it and read the contents. After reading it all, she sighed.

"This doesn't help me at all." Said the woman with disappointment. "Is there any way to close void rifts? How one can entice void creatures to come out of their realm to here." The dog man shook his head.

"There isn't. I've read all the scrolls and books in this library, but have found nothing that can help you on your quest." The woman sighed at this. "I'm sorry."

"Its alright. It was a long shot anyway." She then turned to the dog man. "Thank you for your time, Nasus. I'll leave now." Before she could take off, however, Nasus gently grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't need to your quest alone, Kai'Sa." Said Nasus gently as the woman, now known as Kai'Sa looked at Nasus. "Its clear to me that you're struggling to stop this tide of Void incursions. You can't keep doing all this alone. You have to start recruiting allies." The woman just shook her head.

"I can't, Nasus. You know of the dangers of the Void. It changes people, makes them insane, power hungry, or both. I only remained sane because of this." She then placed a hand on her suit. "If I didn't have this, then I have no doubt that I would be far different than what I am now." She then placed a hand on her arm. "I won't allow anyone to share my fate, Nasus. I just can't. No one deserve what happened to me." Nasus just sighed.

"That may be true, but unless you get help soon, then the Void may overrun Runeterra soon. Would you want that on your conscious?" Kai'Sa just looked to the ground. Softening his gaze on her, Nasus squeezed her shoulder. "Just consider it. Before it's too late."

"I will." Said Kai'Sa before putting on her helmet. "Thank you, Nasus." She was about to go into the void when she sensed something was amiss. Raising her head, she brought out her blasters, which were to crystal-like daggers that floated in front of her hands. Seeing this, Nasus grunted and summoned a large halberd. Proceeding with caution, the two left the secluded part of the building and to the middle of all this knowledge. Upon arriving, Kai'Sa narrowed her eyes. Floating in the middle of the room was the prophet of the void. Clad in purple robes and blue pants, the man was starring at them with glowing purple eyes. Starring at them for a little longer, the man spoke.

"You've been a thorn on my side for too long, Kai'Sa. I should have destroyed you the moment I learned of your presence." Said the prophet as he looked at the two. Kai'Sa just glared at him.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance." Said Kai'Sa as she pointed her blasters at him with Nasus's halberd glowing with energy.

"Leave this place, Malzahar." Growled Nasus. "Your presence is not welcome here." Nasus knew of this prophet. His name constantly spread across the various villages in Shurima. His and his cult were responsible for the destruction of several villages, sacrificed as offering to the Void. He learned all of this when he personally saved a village from such a fate and interrogated a cult member. What he discovered disgusted and enraged Nasus. To the point that Nasus refused anyone to enter his home if they're affiliated with the cult of Malzahar in fear of them using the knowledge stored in his home to summon more powerful void creatures. Malzahar, however, wasn't afraid. He simply chuckled.

"Such drive. Just like your father." Said Malzahar. Upon hearing her father, Kai'Sa tensed but soon calmed down. "I would continue this, but I have business to attend to, both in Runeterra and another realm." Before they could ask what he meant, Malzahar brought out his hands and a dark looking book appeared before him and he opened it. Seeing the book, Nasus widened his eyes in horror.

"Don't!" Yelled Nasus before charging in. He was about to swing down his halberd, but it was too late. Malzahar said an incantation and soon the entire building began to rumble, sending scrolls and books to come crashing down to the floor.

"I hope you ascended can endure the Void's touch, Curator of the sands. Otherwise, you'll end up like your brother. A puppet and a shadow of his old self." Upon hearing that, Nasus yelled out in rage. He then tried to swing at Malzahar but the man already took off, a void portal appearing before him and he jumped into it.

"Nasus! We need to get you out of here!" Yelled Kai'Sa as she rushed toward Nasus. "Do you have anything here that can help!? Anything!?" Thinking quickly, Nasus remembered something. Rushing to the upper levels of his home, Nasus broke down a door, uncaring of the mess he made, and rushed to a room that contained the oldest records in Shurima's history. When Kai'Sa managed to find him, she saw him smashing a chest open. From the wrecked, she saw a glowing book. Looking at Kai'Sa, Nasus yelled out.

"Quickly! Touch the book with me immediately! Before its too late!" Not having anytime to question him, Kai'Sa rushed toward Nasus, using the Void to give her extra speed. Upon seeing her, Nasus grabbed her and touched the book. Upon touching it, the book teleported them somewhere safe. For the building, however, to the outside person, they would see a large purple hole engulfing the entire building, causing it to enter the Void, where void creatures would infest the building, either to have a new home or to engulf the knowledge in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You're certain of this?" Asked Zed as he and Quinn looked at each other as Dumbledore stroked his beard.

"Yes, I believe that a being from your world is here." Said Dumbledore in thought. "The description that Hagrid had for this spider is unlike anything that I ever heard of. I looked through many books of various magical creatures, but none of them have anything that matches the description of the spider that Hagrid faced. Nothing of its size at least. Do any of you know of a being that matches the description?" Looking at Quinn, Zed looked at her expectedly. She shrugged.

"I don't have any knowledge of this being as well. However," Quinn then adopted a hesitant look, as if debating on answering. Eventually, she did. "There have been rumors gathering around in Noxus of a spider demon living in the abandoned home of a long dead Noxus noble family. One that is black and red in color."

"Is this the same spider?" Asked Dumbledore, worried about the safety of his students.

"Its possible." Said Quinn. "But we never got proof of its existence."

"Until now." Said Zed, looking outside, towards the forest. "We need to deal with this thing immediately." Quinn nodded in agreement. Anything from Noxus was bad news for them, even if they're just rumors. "We'll go on ahead, Dumbledore. If you wish to send anyone with us, gather them up quickly." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'll send word immediately. Do be careful. We have no idea of how powerful this spider is." Nodding, Zed motioned for Quinn to follow him, which she did. As they walked out of the school and to the forest, the two sensed something was coming. Something strange. Looking at each other, the two readied themselves for whatever will come for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Forest**

* * *

Kai'Sa groaned as she lifted herself from the soft ground. Clenching her head, she looked to see Nasus was groaning as he got up, holding his head.

"Are you alright, Nasus?" Asked Kai'Sa as she got up, surveying their surroundings. Upon seeing trees and a moon, she sighed in relief. They weren't in the void. That was good. Though where were they? Kai'Sa had been to a great deal of many places in Runeterra, but the environment she was in was nothing like anything that she came across in her travels across Runeterra. Twirling his arm and neck, Nasus looked at Kai'Sa.

"I'm alright." Said Nasus, looking around the ground until he found the book that he used. Picking it up, he frowned when he sensed it had no magic power anymore. "Blast. This book is drained of its magic. We can't use it to return to Shurima. We must find another way to travel there." As much as Nasus wanted to see other parts of Runeterra, to see how the world survived without the Shuriman empire's guidance, he knew his place was in Shurima. At least, until a certain traitor is killed and a young emperor has learned to accept the reality of what has happened since the empire's fall.

"We first need to figure out where we are." Said Kai'Sa before forming her helmet. "And to do that, we need to get out of this forest and find a village of sorts." Nodding in agreement, Nasus was about to suggest a direction when he sensed something was amongst them. Looking up, he growled as several giant spiders came at them from some cobwebs in the trees. Raising his halberd, Nasus slammed it into a spider as it came at him, squashing it by sending it to the ground and crushing it with his strength. As blood spilled everywhere, Nasus went to work on the other spiders as the hit the ground. As he slammed his halberd again, Kai'Sa blasted the spiders with her palm blasters, expertly killing each spider with a single shot to the head. After blasting a fifth, she jumped to avoid the charge of another spider, before blasting it with her palm blasters. After Nasus took the last one down, the two looked at each other. Nasus was about to speak when she was hit with some webbing that sent him to a tree. Sensing danger, Kai'Sa dodged the webbing that was thrown at her and saw a woman coming at them, glaring at them. The scantily clad woman glared at them with her red eyes as more spiders came with her, escorting her.

"You killed my children." Growled Elise as she looked at the two. She then transformed into her spider form. "You'll pay for that with your lives!"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Zed and Quinn**

* * *

"Be careful." Said Zed as he jumped on the trees. "Hagrid said that they were spiders so they could have webbing all over the ground and air.

"We know." Said Quinn as she and Valor cautiously followed Zed, looking out for any webbing. Inspecting all the webbings around her and Valor, she memorized all their positions so that she or Valor can warn their reinforcements of the webbings so that they won't be stuck on them. After finishing, she inspected her crossbow, hoping that she had enough ammo should a fight happen. After some debate, the two decided to go the diplomatic route first, though both doubted that this will end peacefully. Nothing in Noxus likes to be diplomatic. Quinn should know. The last Demacian diplomat that went to Noxus came back without his head. As she wondered how Demacia was doing right now, she heard the sounds of battle. Blinking, she saw Zed landing near her. If he was here, then who was fighting. By the sounds of skittering, she guessed the spiders were on one side, but who was on the other.

"We need to investigate." Said Zed. Quinn nodded in agreement before the two stealthily approached the sounds of battle. As they approached, they saw spiders on the tree lines, using webbing to traverse the trees. With so many spiders in the air, Quinn recalled Valor, worrying for his safety. Eventually, they found their prey and they were shocked.

On one side was a horde of spiders, whose dead are rising up as the two combatants on the other side were killing them with ease, no matter their size. The leader, they guessed, was a spider-human hybrid that flung webbing and venom at the two, only for the dog man to block and defend his companion. Based from her stance, the spider-human was getting angry and was soon about to make a critical mistake.

The two combatants were a strange bunch. One was an afro-mentioned dog man that eclipsed even Hagrid in size. The dog roared in anger before slamming his halberd, glowing with energy, at a large spider, killing it. The other participant was even stranger, if that was possible. The woman, based on her body, wore a skin-tight battle suit that seemed alive and hugged her well-endowed figure. She moved at speeds that shouldn't be possible for an ordinary human. Dashing toward a group of spiders, the woman launched a barrage of purple missiles from the two large triangles on her shoulders that went to the spiders, one for each one, killing them. She then brought out a pair of strange red, triangle-shaped crystals that hovered in front of her hands before blasting a bunch more spiders.

"What the heck is going on?" Asked Quinn as she watched the spectacle before her. Valor squawked in agreement, wondering what was going on as well. Zed, however, was contemplating. This was unexpected, but not an unwelcome one. Those two were obviously from Runeterra, meaning they could recruit them into their ranks. And if they're fighting those spiders, rescuing them may help in the negotiations to come. He'll still be cautious, though, they could be brutal warlords or bandits that will be more trouble than helpful in the long run.

"It does not matter." Said Zed. 'We need to help those two."

"You sure?" Asked Quinn, looking at Zed. "They could be bandits or from Noxus." Zed shrugged.

"If they're truly scum, then we'll simply eliminate them. Use this battle as a way to understand their tactics, learn their weaknesses, and use those to win against them should we need to kill them." Nodding at that, Quinn sighed before brandishing her crossbow.

"Wait a few minutes. Analyze them. After you're done or when one side is too exhausted to fight, we'll strike. I'll take the spider woman. You take whomever." Seeing that it would be suicidal to go against the giant dog, Quinn decided to go for the other woman.

"Got my target. Now we just have to avoid being spotted while getting into position." Said Quinn before moving closer. Zed nodded before going higher into the tree lines. Once the two were in position, they resumed their observation of the combatants. As they continued to watch, the two could see just how good the two, non-spider, combatants were. The one with the strange suit was quick and nibble. One moment she was behind a spider and the next she was on top of it in a blink of an eye, blasting it to smithereens. The other one was a powerhouse, using his massive frame to smash any spiders that came upon. Even when they swarmed him, the dog-man used magic to send them away before smashing them with his halberd. And as the battle continued, the two combatants were showing no sign of exhaustion. They just kept fighting, much to the frustration of the spider woman. Seeing that there was no point in letting this continued, Zed sent a shadow clone near the woman. He then swapped places with it before anyone could comprehend what was going on. Just as he swapped places with the clone, he grabbed the woman's neck and placed a wrist blade near her head.

"Enough!" Yelled Zed, loud enough for everyone to hear. Looking at the armored man in shock, the other woman was about to aim at him and the spider woman when Quinn came down and tackled her to the ground. Aiming her crossbow at the woman, Quinn held her down with her free hand. Seeing his friend was in danger, the dog man growled and powered his halberd with magic, intending to kill Quinn. Before he could do anything, Zed spoke again. "Before any of you do anything, let me speak. You can do whatever you want after I said my piece. If you don't allow me to," He then casually cut the spider woman's face, enraging her. "Then my friend and I will kill these two women. Do any of you want that?" The surviving spiders looked at each other, concerned for their mistress. The dog man hesitated, looking at the woman that Quinn held hostage. Looking at the dog man, the woman nodded. Sighing, the dog man looked at Zed.

"Very well." Said the dog as he lowered his halberd. "Release my companion and I'll allow you to speak." Nodding in thanks at the dog man, Zed then looked at the spider woman. Growling, the woman spoke.

"Release me and I swear that my children won't kill you or those two murderers." Said Elise, pointing at the unknown dog and woman. Satisfied, Zed let her go while Quinn did the same with the strange woman. Once both women were free, all two parties looked at Zed and Quinn, who regrouped.

"Now, for starters. Introduce yourselves." Said Zed, looking at the odd bunch of individuals. Looking at the ninja, the woman with strange armor, shockingly, made her helmet disappear, revealing a beautiful face.

"My name is Kai'Sa." Said the woman before waving a hand at her companion. "And this is Nasus. A friend." Bowing down, Nasus looked at Zed with eyes that contained much wisdom. With the two strangers introduced, Zed looked at the spider woman, who had her spiders congregate around her.

"And you are?" Asked Zed. Glaring at the man that scratched her face, the woman spoke.

"My name is Elise." Said the woman, crossing her arms under her impressive chest. "And may I ask why you decided to barge in my new home, Zed?" The fact that she knew his name was a bit of surprise to Zed and Quinn, but the two nonetheless kept their guard.

"An acquaintance of ours has informed us that a new spider had killed a friend of his and asked us to investigate. Given what we've seen from your little skirmish, I assume that you're the spider in question." Elise simple laughed at that.

"So that fool did tell people of me. Eh, no matter. Thankfully, I planned for this." The spider woman then gave a feral look, unnerving Quinn, but unaffecting Zed, who had seen worst. "I'll surrender myself to you as long as I'm taken to your leader." That caused Zed to snap and narrow his eyes at her. Clearly, this woman was spying on them.

"You spied on us?" Asked Zed. Elise then chuckled.

"I would be a fool if I didn't." Said Elise as a tiny spider, about the size of an average house spider appeared on her shoulder, giving Zed a hint on how she spied on them. "Now, will you take me to your leader?" Zed then looked at Quinn, who nodded. Since Elise wasn't being hostile, at least not yet, they should take her to Dumbledore. As well as these other two. Though they didn't know much on them, they still needed to take them to Dumbledore, who would like to recruit them to their cause. Giving a grunt, he looked at Elise and the two strangers.

"Very well, follow me. All of you." Said Zed, pointing to Elise, Kai'Sa, and Nasus. With that, the three followed Zed and Quinn as they took them back to the castle.

"**This is getting very interesting."**Thought Quinn as she thought of how Dumbledore will handle this.

* * *

**Few hours later**

**Dumbledore's office**

* * *

"Well this is quite an interesting party that you've brought with you." Said Dumbledore as he eyed the three that Zed and Quinn brought along with them. Professor Minerva looked at the three with suspicion and caution as she, along with Severus and Moody pointed their wands at the three, who ignored the wizards and witch. Dumbledore, curious, but also cautious, looked at Zed. "And you're saying that they're interested in joining our cause?"

"I never said that." Said Elise. "What I promise is that I'll keep your forest safe from any, what do you call them, Death Eater incursions. I'll also inform you if I hear anything relating to them. In exchange you don't do anything against me. Will that be sufficient?"

"Will you hurt the children?" Demanded Minerva as she looked at the spider woman with suspicion. Elise just scoffed at that.

"Why the heck would I do so. I have no qualms with the students, and I don't have any reason to go against you. Besides, I have limits. And those limits forbid me from involving children or teenagers in my plots. So they're safe." Sighing, Dumbledore nodded his head. It was better than nothing. With her done, he looked at the other two, hoping they would join their caused. When they saw him look at them, Kai'Sa nudged Nasus, who spoke.

"After hearing your plight, I agree to your deal." Said Nasus with Kai'Sa nodding her head. While they were on their way back, both Zed and Quinn explained the situation to the three, telling them of the world they were in, its troubles, and the deal that they had with Dumbledore. While Elise didn't care about the Death Eaters or the plight of the wizarding world, Kai'Sa and Nasus did. The Death Eaters reminded Nasus of the old Shuriman empire, back before Azir took the throne. He hated the empire's old ways and if he could, he would have rebelled, but he knew back then that any rebellion by him would fail. To hear that another organization was discriminating against people for superficial reasons, made Nasus want to help these people.

As for Kai'Sa, she also wanted to help. Though the Death Eaters weren't the Void, it was clear to her that they were a dangers to the innocent. And when she heard that the leader of the Death Eaters had killed the parents of two newborn children, made her want to eviscerate him when she learned that he returned from the dead. Plus, there was also the fact that Dumbledore had promised that he would help return them back to Runeterra. Though she wasn't sure that he would succeed, it was the best shot she had to return back. Runeterra needed a guardian from the Void, after all.

Upon hearing that confirmation from Nasus, Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you. I know that it seems that I get the better end of the deal, but," He then sighed. "I desperately need your help." Sensing the truth from the old wizard, Nasus bowed his head.

"I understand." Said Nasus. "Rest assured, my companion and I will not rest until the threat of these Death Eaters pose is permanently removed from this world. You have my word." Nodding gratefully, Dumbledore stroked his beard in wonder.

"Now that this settled with. Where would we put you two?" Asked Dumbledore. Nasus hummed in thought before saying what he thought would be appropriate.

"I don't know how much the ninja," He looked at Zed, who shrugged. "told you, but I was a scholar back in my day. And before I was teleported to this realm, I maintained a library of secrets and magic. So perhaps a library would be the best place for me. As for my companion, you would have to ask her yourself. I'm afraid I don't know much of her preferences for living quarters."

"Anything would do." Said Kai'Sa. "I don't need much. Just a place to rest would do. You can give me a dusty attic and I'll be fine there." Dumbledore shook his head at that.

"No, no, that won't do. It would be terribly rude of me to give you such horrible conditions." Said Dumbledore. He then hummed in thought. Within a few minutes, he spoke. "Zed, if I recall, your there's a spare bedroom in your quarters, correct?" Zed nodded. Both he and Quinn had separate bedrooms that were reserved for teachers, which they were. The rooms were rather spacious, with their own bathrooms and bathtubs. Strangely enough, they had enough room for up to two occupants for each one. The reason that they slept in separate quarters was because Quinn didn't trust him enough to sleep with him in the same room. Well that, and Valor. "Will you be fine with sleeping with him?" Kai'Sa looked at Zed, who looked back. Red and Violet starred deeply at each other as the two looked at each other. As seconds passed into minutes, the others looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Get a room, you two." Commented Elise with a smirk. The comment went over the head of Zed and Kai'Sa as they looked at each other, causing Elise to smirk even more. Eventually Kai'Sa looked at Dumbledore.

"That won't be a problem." Said Kai'Sa. "As for what my role will be…perhaps a combat instructor?"

"Then you can join Zed and Quinn in the DADA class." Said Dumbledore, causing Kai'Sa to nod. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Will what I'm wearing be a problem…" She then motioned to her skintight suit, which showed her figure rather provocatively. She may not have known much of human social interactions, she knew enough that her type of attire was inappropriate around children. Seeing the problem, Dumbledore pursed his lips, wondering what to do.

"Are you comfortably with wearing wizard robes?" Suggested Minerva, grabbing her robes. Kai'Sa just shrugged.

"I have only really worn this for quite a while." Said Kai'Sa, eyeing the robes. While not really meant for combat, she could easily take it off when she needed to fight, so it shouldn't be an issue if she wore it. "So, just give me one that will fit. Also," She then looked around uncomfortably. "I might need some help in…putting it on and off." Actually, twitching her lips in amusement, Minerva told Kai'Sa to follow her. When the two women left, Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Splendid. Now that the situation is done, we can all head to bed. You're all dismissed." With that, everyone got up and began to leave Dumbledore's office. As they were leaving, Quinn looked at Zed.

"What was with that little staring contest that you had with Kai'Sa?" Asked Quinn. Zed just shrugged before going ahead of Quinn, who rose an eyebrow. "What do you think Valor?" Valor then squawked his response to Quinn, who widened her eyes in surprise. "Valor! C'mon. You really think they'll do it. After only meeting each other just moment ago?" Shaking her head, Quinn went to her own bedroom, eager to get some sleep after this ordeal.

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

"You think that this fits me?" Asked Kai'Sa as she showed Zed her new robe. The ninja just eyed her black robes before nodding.

"They work for you." Said Zed as he sat on his bed. Kai'Sa nodded in thanks before taking it off and putting in a nearby closet. After closing the closet door, she looked at Zed.

"So what does this DADA class do, anyway?" Asked Kai'Sa as she sat on her bed.

"We teach the young in this school to defend against dark magic and those that practice it. Unfortunately, for them, that includes the Death Eaters. Right now, we're trying to help them with nonverbal spells. Once they get that down, I hope to do some training on the tactical level for them. A good plan and strategy can make up for their lack of experience in combat." Kai'Sa nodded at that.

"I can help with that." Said Kai'Sa, her helmet on, preventing Zed from seeing her beautiful face, something that perplexed him. "If you want, might I suggest that we have the kids take us on in a simulated battle. That should help with their training." Zed nodded.

"I would agree, but I need to get approval from Dumbledore to conduct such a regime. He'll no doubt accept it so long as we're careful and no one dies. We should also get a magic user in this too. They are facing other wizards and witches, after all." Kai'Sa nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would like to continue this conversation, but I think its time for us to sleep." Said Kai'Sa before laying on her bed. "Have a pleasant night." With that, Kai'Sa turned around and tried to go to sleep. With her no wishing to sleep, Zed took off the armor portions of his attire before going under his sheet so he can sleep comfortably. As he drifted to slumber, he thought of Kai'Sa and how to use her effectively in his class.


End file.
